leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Scott/Manga/PA
Scott is the owner of the Hoenn , and is known for his skills in scouting talented Trainers and gathering information. History Scott is first seen sneaking into the Pokémon Association headquarters during the and incident. Later, Scott calls Norman to inform him that his son, , and Professor Birch's daughter, are heavily involved in battling against Groudon and Kyogre. As he leaves the headquarters, Scott warns Norman to awaken in order to help Ruby and Sapphire stop Groudon and Kyogre. Scott is seen leading the reconstruction of the Hoenn into the Battle Frontier. After talking to Brandon about his successful capture of , , and , Scott gets a call from . Two months later, Scott watches the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony along with the Frontier Brains. The ceremony is interrupted by , who announces that he wishes to conquer the Battle Frontier. The press mistakenly report the incident as allowing an ordinary Trainer to take part in the Battle Frontier before it officially opens a week later. Scott and the Frontier Brains decide to use this assumption as free publicity and allow Emerald to challenge the Battle Frontier under the condition that he completes it before it officially opens. Scott watches Emerald's challenge of the Battle Factory with the hopes that he will fail. To everyone's surprise, Emerald manages to win the Knowledge Symbol. Later, while Emerald is challenging the Battle Pyramid, Noland is attacked by an unknown assailant and several rental Pokémon are stolen. After Noland is taken to a hospital, the Frontier Brains begin to suspect Emerald as the culprit. They head to the Battle Pyramid to confront Emerald and find him after having defeated Brandon. When they ask him about what happened, Emerald reveals that he did not attack Noland and is actually after the Mythical Pokémon . The Frontier Brains find Emerald's explanation suspicious, but decide to follow him into Artisan Cave, where Jirachi is currently located at. There, they not only find Jirachi, but Guile Hideout, the man who attacked Jirachi. The Frontier Brains and Emerald face Guile, but Jirachi escapes during the struggle, forcing Guile to escape and continue his pursuit. Injured from the battle, everyone decides to return to the Battle Arena, where Scott and press had gathered in anticipation for Emerald's next match. As Greta battles Emerald, Anabel confronts Scott and claims that he knew about Guile the entire time. Scott confirms her suspicions and reveals he was aware of Guile's presence, Jirachi, and even Emerald from the start. Scott reveals that two months prior, he was called by Professor Oak who informed him that the Battle Frontier would be where Jirachi would awaken and that he intends on capturing it to make a wish. When asked to postpone the Frontier's opening ceremony due to Guile's presence, Scott refused and stated his Frontier Brains would stop the villain. Scott states that he withheld the information from the Frontier Brains to help them get stronger as they still would have lost even if they had known of Guile beforehand. The next day, Scott watches the tournament being held at the Battle Dome, where Emerald challenges to obtain his fifth Symbol. As Emerald battles Tucker in the finals, Scott asks Anabel to talk with him somewhere else. This Scott is revealed to be a disguised Guile, who puts Anabel under mind control. After this, Guile returns to the Battle Dome, where he manages to find and capture Jirachi. Guile uses the rental Pokémon to attack innocent bystanders and heads to the Battle Tower to make his wish. Emerald, Noland, Ruby, and Sapphire all head to the Battle Tower to stop Guile. As they travel, Noland calls the real Scott, who informs Noland that he was never at the Battle Dome to begin with. Guile wishes on Jirachi to create a gigantic made of seawater and uses it to flood the entire Battle Frontier. During the battle, Emerald, Ruby, and Sapphire are assisted by their fellow Pokédex holders to battle Guile and his army of rental Pokémon. Scott later assists in helping Emerald break the rental Pokémon from Guile's control. Eventually, Emerald and the Pokédex holders manage to defeat Guile and destroy the gigantic Kyogre monster. The day after, everyone gathers around to congratulate Emerald for the hard work he put into saving everyone. When jokingly suggests that the Pokédex holders have a tournament in the Battle Dome, Scott bursts in the room to suggest making that idea a reality. He then reveals he used Jirachi's final wish to have a large group of people from various regions come to visit the Battle Frontier.